Such a ski binding is basically described in Austrian Patent AT-PS No. 330,632. In one approach, the locking member is so designed that it ensures the control of a heel grip both in the case of the application of excessive lateral forces, and upon the occurrence of excessive forces acting in a vertical plane. As a result, the front jaw of the ski binding can be constructed as a simple fixing bracket, so that in the front area of the foot plate the holding device for the ski boot can be formed very simply. On the other hand, the device of known construction has the disadvantage that it is difficult to determine the varying forces necessary to cause the lateral and the vertical release, since the dimensions of the holding device that locks the control member on the ski is limited due to the available space dimensions. For this reason, it was not possible to carry into practice the technical solution to a problem known for many years.
This type of binding is also known from Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 28 04 986. However, in this ski binding, the front and rear areas of the foot plate are mounted on holding elements of the same base plate. This is disadvantageous in that, because of terrain-induced ski deflections, undesirable tensions may occur in the ski and the ski binding.
For the sake of completeness, reference is made to Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 33 42 155. In this approach, a single spring is used for the lateral and vertical release, so that compromises in the design and in the mounting are required. In this connection, this design is more remote than that above mentioned.